Hetalia's Teen's Adventure
by SakuraFlames
Summary: Iceland and his 2 companions(Hong Kong and Liechtenstein) go on an adventure to learn about the other countries and to also get away from there siblings, will this unlikely trio go and have a good time or will there plans maybe ruined.#Its on Hold!#
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Teen's Adventure

Hey guys my third fic this time I'm doing a friendship one with the teens country (Hong Kong, Iceland, and Liechtenstein) since there really isn't that many with those countries together as friends I decided to make them friends I can probably make it a multi chapter. So please enjoy and it's going to be Iceland pov and I'm going to shut up now bye!

Halló my name is Iceland, as you can probably see I'm in first class seat of my countries private airplane with my 2 best friends. I'm seated in between an Asian and a liechtenstonian. The Asian is a teenager like me with dark brown hair and wears a burgundy duanga with black trims and has long sleeves , he sort of lacks of emotion but he is not afraid to say his opinion that is, what usually gets us in to trouble. His name is Hong Kong I met him in the world meeting a long time ago. He using his the new updated phone from America, I believe. The person next to me is Liechtenstein, she is very sweet and shy girl, but when in danger she has a small hand gun and a Swiss blade and she won't hesitate to use it. Liechtenstein has short hair. I would have probably confuse her for a boy if it wasn't for her blue ribbon.

My friends and I decided to travel for a week to see what other countries are like and learn a little from them and also have an excellent learning experience. Hah hah, you want to know what the funny thing is? Well really we just want to get away from our siblings. They can be a pain in the ass some times. Anyways we were in the middle of planning our trip. "We should go somewhere fun, I think we should go to Brazil." Said Liechtenstein pulling out the world map from her bag and place it in the center of the small coffetable. Hong Kong just sighted shook his head as a no to her idea. "Fine, what is your idea Li?" Liechtenstein said puffing her cheeks and playfully pouting at Hong Kong for disagreeing to her idea. "Let Iceland pick seeing that we are using his plane." Damn you Li Xiao, I will get my revenge. "Let's start with something basic, maybe a country that we know, yet we never been to?" all three of us looked at the world map in deep thought. "I know where we can go." Hong Kong said with a mischievous smirk across his usually emotionless face. Liechtenstein and I shiver knowing that look from Li. "what is it then." I know I'm going to regret my words, but sadly I can't take what I say back.

"Why not go to Russia, let's take a risk besides were here to "learn" about different countries, why not try one of the most powerful ones out there." I look a Hong Kong, he really seemed serious to go there. My gaze went from Hong Kong to Liechtenstein, she seems to be thinking of the pros and cons of going to Ivan's home. Now that I think about it, if Liechtenstein say yes she may be in danger last time I checked she doesn't have any army and relies heavily on Switzerland for that; and if something would have ever happened to her. I stop thinking knowing an angry Swiss is more deadly than any powerful weapon known to mankind. "Let's do this." Liechtenstein said with no hint of fear in her emerald eyes. Hong Kong nodded. They were only waiting for me. I took in a deep breath. "Were going to Russia." I hope I won't regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Arrival

Hi my second chapter and in, again going update every now and then. So just a warning I'm going do it now in third person point of view so sorry if it's not that good. Like the last chapter I don't own Hetalia I would screw it and stuff.

Now on with the story

Hong Kong showed his victorious smirk that soon went swiftly away as he went back to his phone. Iceland sighted and rub his temples. 'He doesn't realize how much he looks like his older brother'. Liechtenstein thought, muffling her giggles. "I'm going to inform the pilot for our destination." Iceland said, getting up from his seat. Liechtenstein reach in her bag to pull out a video camera and began recording.

"Hallo, today we are in our trip to Russia. Right beside me is Li" Liechtenstein pointed the camera to Hong Kong, who only looked up just so he could flick the birdy to the camera "and Emil is talking to our pilot, oh look here he comes." Liechtenstein got up as Iceland return from talking to the pilots, Iceland notice Liechtenstein recording him and gave the camera a peace out sign walked back to his seat. "ja, were kind of tired being stuck on a plane for like about 4 hours or so and were just going to relax for a while; I would like for you our viewers to tell us what you would like us to record, I must leave, lily out!" Liechtenstein saluted to the camera as she turned it off.

"How many viewers do you have Liechtenstein?" asked Hong Kong as called over the chef so he can order for lunch. "I have about 1,034 viewers, my blog may not be as popular as Prussia, but still fun to interview people." Liechtenstein said uploading her video on her blog. "Yea let's talk about the blog later I'm starving." Iceland said stretching his arms and legs. A tall waiter to the countries table. "May I take your order?" asked the waiter with Icelandic accent in his voice. "Yes, I would like to order kJ tsúpa and that is it." Iceland finished his order and waited for Hong Kong and Liechtenstein to finish there order. "I want roast goose, that will be all." Hong Kong spoke up "mmm I would like some cheese fondue please." Lichtenstein being naturally polite to the waiter. The waiter gave her a smile before walking away.

"Russia, the home of the most intimidating man of all countries we so far know." Said Iceland after finishing eating his food. "Emil, Mr. Russia is not as intimidating as he may seem, really he just a child." Liechtenstein said, wiping her face with her napkin. "And how do you know that?" Hong Kong questioned since he does not know Liechtenstein history that much. "Yes Lichtenstein tell us how you know this." Said Iceland, since this topic has gotten his interest as well.

Liechtenstein cleared her throat, which cost the two boys to roll their eyes "in May 2, 1945, 500 fully equipped Russian soldiers enter my country, at first I thought they were here to seek war in my country, they beg for permission to stay. I knew if I do let them stay, my country will be at risk, but can't abandon those people whom are need in. so my boss and I meet up with the Russian at Wirtschaft zum Löwen and that led to granting them of asylum. Know this that Mr. Russia was in fact really mad and has tried to intimidate multiple times to let his people go and also having the Russian living within my country, my economy started to bad, so I was worried he would try to take me over. The only thing that kept me strong during that time was the will to help those people and that will lasted until the Russian citizens decided to leave on their own free will. And that earned me The Russian monument of Liechtenstein, for during that time I was the only country to go against Mr. Russia demands, and also this proves no matter what size you are, what really matter is the how strong is your will to fight for your rights and your belief ." Liechtenstein finished her and notice how very attentive the two boys were looking at her. They asked many questioned and she blushed at much attention she was getting. Not long they notice that they had landed to there destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Really tired and all so I'm just going to make it short and sweet: I don't own nor will I ever own hetalia

On with the story

The teens waited for the plane to land. What they first notice was the large amount of snow that covered the land. Iceland was not impressed, but he notice how Hong Kong and Liechtenstein looked at the snow in wonder. He couldn't help but smile a little at how innocent they look. Iceland smile disappeared as he felt an ominous aura close to him and his friends. "Da, what are you kids doing in my land?" a voice with a Russian accent said behind Iceland. Iceland stayed quiet, not because of fear of course; only to plan escape is all. "ja hallo Mr. Russia, what beautiful land you have here." Liechtenstein's sweet voice can be heard besides Iceland.

"Oh, it's you little one, what reason do you have for visiting Mother Russia, da?" Russia asked again. "Were here on a small vacation and we decided to look at your land, obviously." Hong Kong said sarcastically standing on the other side of Iceland. 'Li you'll be the death of us all.' Iceland sighted at Hong Kong response to the terrifying country. "I see." The Russian man said in a not so happy tone. "I hope you have a safe trip then." With that said the Russian country left. The group let go of the breath they were holding. Iceland turned and smack Hong Kong upside the head. "What were you thinking!? You could have gotten us killed with that response!" Hong Kong only growled and tackled Iceland to the ground.

"Both of you s-stop it!" Liechtenstein yelled, but the two boys still kept on fighting. A crowed started to form and Liechtenstein's eyes started to water. The boys still kept on swinging at one another trying to land hit. Tears of frustration clouded Liechtenstein's eyes "THAT IS ENOUGH!" She shouted. Somewhere in the country of Germany, "alright you dummkopt were going to start training with-" Germany froze in place. "Mr. Germany are you alright?" japan asked as he notice how stiff the German country looked. "Yes japan I'm fine." Germany said 'who stole my quote' "Ve its time for siesta!" with that said Italy took his regular nap leaving a worried japan and an angry German.

Back to Russia, the crowed became silent. The two boys stared surprised at their friend. "I had enough, if you want to be a bunch of dummkopt then fine I'm leaving." Without letting the boys explained, she turned her back and left. "Oh and by the way, the hotel is 4 blocks to you right good day to you idiots." Was the last thing she said to them. Hong Kong was the first to get off the floor, he reached out his hand to grasp Iceland's. The iceladian stared at the hand and grabbed it to pull himself up. "hm I think she's mad." Iceland said. Hong Kong nodded in agreement. "I'm going to say it first, I'm sorry for smacking you even if you deserve it." Hong Kong smirk. "I suppose I apologize for my blunt response to Ivan, even if he was getting on my nerves." The two friends smiled at each other. "Da, not to be rude but your little friend is getting further away." The boys look up and notice that Russia was standing there among the crowed staring at them. Hong Kong sweat dropped and grabbed the shock Iceladic and walk to search were there friend was.

Liechtenstein walked through the town and was recording the different monuments and fascinating buildings. She was still upset about her friend's behavior, but tried to put that in the back of her head. 'Boys will be boys I guess'. She thought bitterly. She didn't notice someone following her. She realized how dark it was getting. 'I best go and apologize to them, they didn't deserve my outburst earlier." She walked to an alleyway were it was a short cut to the hotel. Her head was full of so many things to say to her friends, that she fail to notice someone behind until she was too late. A black gloved hand that hold some type of smelly napkin was place under nose she was force to smell it and was knocked out. The boys searched everywhere for Liechtenstein and they still couldn't find her. "…damn it where is she!" Iceland wasn't the patient type nor was Hong Kong for that matter. "Do you think something could have happened to her?" Iceland spoke up. "Sadly I have a feeling in my gut that tells me she's is in danger." Hong Kong said. "Let's go to Ivans house." Iceland said. The two teens went to search for Russia's home. When they found it, Hong Kong knocked on the door loudly. "Da, you kids shouldn't be out late, I don't like it when someone interrupts my slumber, kukukuku" Russia said annoyance in his childish voice. "…" the boys were staring at Russia's P.J's which were blue and are covered in sunflowers picture. "Ah Russia we have a problem you see, Liechtenstein is missing and we can't find her anywhere." Iceland said to now calmed Russian man. "You kids are more trouble than Latvia is, let me go change, da?" the two boys nodded as Russia left to go change. "His P.J's are so girly." Hong Kong said in emotionless voice. When Russia came back, they left to search for the missing nation.

Liechtenstein woke up feeling slightly lightheaded. "I see your awake." A raspy voice said. "Who are you?" Lichtenstein asked looking around since the room is so dark. "My name is Toma, and you are my hostage you see, you are from Switzerland right?" Liechtenstein looked confused. "No, I'm from Liechtenstein." When she said that, Toma looked annoyed. "Shut it smart mouth, only I can talk." Toma said. Liechtenstein stayed quiet, silently turning on her GPS signal on. 'Please notice guys.' She prayed in her mind while Toma bragged about using her as a ransom.

The trio walked in the empty streets of Russia searching for at least a small hint to where she could be. Hong Kong walked past an alleyway and notice a video camera. "Guys, I found something!" he yelled later on, the boys turned on the video camera to see the footage. "Okay so we sort of know how her capture looked like, what's left is where they are." Iceland said. Suddenly, Hong Kong face palmed himself. "Da, the boy finally lost it." Russia said with a childish smile. "No, I just realize I could have located her on my phone. Let me just check if her GPS is on." Hong Kong started messing with his phone. "Technology is advancing each day." Russia said, when Hong Kong found Liechtenstein's signal they. They dash of into the night to go and rescue the small German country.


	4. not a chapter

Hey! I apologize for not updating this fic, but I have some good news for you fellow followers. Are you ready?

.

.

.

You still there?

.

.

.

The suspense must be killing you right now, huh? Or maybe you just scrolled down and ignored the living crapp out of me.

.

.

.

.

Hehehehehe, your scrolling down aren't you~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alright, I'm bored so here's the news! I'm rewriting this whole fanfic.

.

.

.

.

Tadaaaaa~

.

.

.

But no seriously, I'm rewriting this whole thing and I don't know how many chapters there will be. I will change the plot slightly, but I will keep the three main characters. There will be some OC but there won't be paired with any of the main originals alright? I'll also improve my writing quality, if you re-read the story you'll know why. I'll also be honest with you, I can't specifically tell you when I'll update the whole thing! I have other fanfic stories to do and school, so no promises on the time thingy.

That's pretty much it guys sorry that it's not what you expected, like I said, I'm not going to give up on this fic. Just be patient with me!

.

.

.

.

Bye

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciao!~

.

.

.

.

.

Your still here?! Leave it's over! I'm done! Gosh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You just wasted a few seconds of your life, all because you wanted to scroll down and read some more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What's the meaning of life? I wonder sometimes, you know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My cat is just staring at me while I type, it's creepy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Congratulations! you made it through my BS, good bye~


End file.
